


For what has been done

by shayzgirl



Category: Haywire (2011), Penelope (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, references to movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayzgirl/pseuds/shayzgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Paul is away at physical therapy, Johnny receives an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For what has been done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely curious Johnny/Paul anon on Tumblr.

Johnny was sitting at his piano, slowly working on a new song, the notes being composed carefully and with less inspiration than Johnny normally had, his mind trying to be elsewhere. Paul had left a bit before to head to physical therapy, the injury to his shoulder not slowing him down in the slightest, despite Johnny’s wishes that it would. But Johnny knew Paul wouldn’t be the man he loved if he wasn’t the type to jump head first back into his work or at least head first towards going back to his work.  Johnny tried to focus on his music, tried to compose one of the many love songs he used to compose, that he’d stopped composing for a while because his heart was lost and hurting without Paul there to inspire him, to keep him from falling into darkness. Penelope had helped, had inspired him, and had given him a reason to fight his way out of the darkness on his own. Which had definitely been a good thing, when the call came in telling him that Paul was injured and unconscious in a hospital in Ireland. If Johnny hadn’t found his way out of the darkness, he might not have been able to handle that news as well as he had.

A knock at the door pulled Johnny from his thoughts. He knew it couldn’t be Paul; he’d made sure Paul had the keys before he’d left, in case Sam called him into work earlier again. Johnny glanced out the peep hole and saw a woman standing outside his door.

“Hello?” he asked, opening the door a crack.

“Are you Johnny Martin?” the woman asked.

“Yes.”

“My name’s Mallory Kane.”  
Johnny tensed, the name familiar to him, having heard it from Paul when he’d finally told Johnny what had happened in Dublin.

“You know who I am, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“I promise I’m not here to hurt you. Or Paul.”

“Then why are you here?”

“I wanted to see for myself… that he’s alright.”

“He’s not here right now.”

“I know. I watched him leave. I thought it best if he didn’t see me.”

“Then why are you here?”

“You’re the man Coblenz saw in Dublin, at the hospital with Paul.”

Johnny nodded. Coblenz had offered to help them, even before Paul had woken up, though Johnny had been unwilling to trust him at first, as had Paul.

“I was told Paul was dead, made to believe he was, until after.”

“After what?”

“After I killed the man who had set Paul and me up.”

“Oh.”

Mallory nodded.

“I want Paul to know that, so he doesn’t have to worry about looking over his shoulder. No one from that job should be coming after him.”

“I’ll make sure he knows.”

“I won’t come back either.”

Johnny nodded. Mallory gave a small smile and started to turn to leave.

“Wait. Can I ask you something?”

Mallory nodded.

“Why didn’t you kill him?”

“I don’t know. I should have. I knew by then that I’d been set up and it became even more apparent when Paul started to attack me. I guess I thought maybe both of us had been. I should have killed him. I’m glad I didn’t.”

Johnny nodded.

“Take care of him and yourself. It’s not easy being with someone who does a job like this.”

“I know. But he’s worth it.”

“Good.”

She smiled again and Johnny watched her until she’d disappeared down the stairs. He closed the door, leaning against it for a moment, before going back to his piano.


End file.
